un amor para año nuevo
by lisannette-chan
Summary: Ichigo cometio un error en su nerd vida. Declarar su amor a la mujer equivocada. Pero, el año nuevo tiene algo para él y sera tropezarse con la chica que, al final le semi-desnudara frente a sus compañeros.


_**Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo**_

_**Un amor para año nuevo**_

Las risas burlescas calaban sus oídos mientras que su sudor recorría desde su frente. Un joven de extraño cabello naranja, ojos cafés cubiertos por unas gafas y, aunque nadie lo pudiese ver el apretar de sus dientes cubiertos por sus frenos dentales

—por favor!—se burlaba una joven de cabellos morados y mirada castaña—crees que me gustaría un nerd como tú? No gracias, no me gustan los fenómenos de circo

Simplemente ignoro el grupo de chicos y chicas que se retiraban junto a la chica más popular que por defecto le había rechazado en una supuesta privada declaración de amor sin contar que la chica se burlaría de él haciendo un escándalo

Se giro y camino hacia la salida del instituto ignorando a sus preocupados amigos; Uryu Ishida junto a su novia Orihime Inoue, Renji junto a su novia Tatsuki. Sus amigos eran una tortura para él aunque no pudiese decirlo…porque era el único a las que las chicas le huían?

Iba tan ensimismado que sintió un fuerte choque con otra persona. Al fijarse en el suelo se encontró con una chica de estatura media, complexión delgada, cabello negro corto hasta su barbilla y…

—bragas blancas…—dijo en alto mientras un sonrojo se hacía presente

La chica le miro dejándole impresionado por sus grandes ojos azules-violetas y cautivado al ver que la chica se había sonrojado al igual que él

—ah!—grito de dolor al sentir un golpe en su estomago—que te pasa!?—dijo casi sin aire

—Eso es lo que te mereces por ser un pervertido—al escucharla también noto que tenía una voz suave y elegante

—no tengo culpa que no lleves nada debajo de tu falda, enana…ah!—la chica le golpeo de nuevo

—no soy enana, irrespetuoso!—y sin más la chica se fue dejándolo con sus dolores

Después de haber pasado minutos sentado y arregostado en el pasillo esperando que pasara el dolor, admitió que la chica tenía fuerza para ser tan pequeña. Se levanto y camino hacia la salida, estaban apenas a medio curso del día pero, no quería ver las caras de burlas de los demás, tal vez al día siguiente se excusaría con los maestros

Lo único que no le salía de su mente era, porque lo había rechazado? Se suponía que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres inteligentes, con grandes cargos y sobre todo que las adoraran pero, Senna le había rechazado; él era el presidente de salón, el mejor con las notas de entre noventaicinco y cien, cada vez que le miraba le admiraba su belleza y eso era lo que no entendía…porque?

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con sus dos hermanas menores; Yuzu, una dulce niña de cabellos castaños y Karin una niña un poco ruda pero linda de cabellos negros. Lo recibieron con múltiples interrogatorios y al final el tema de su rechazo llego a los oídos de su madre y su padre

—esa chica tiene que estar ciega al no ver semejante escultura griega—golpeo la mesa su molesto y dolido padre, Isshin

—eso no me está ayudando nada—susurro

—no dejes que esto te afecte hijo, seguro encuentras una chica que te corresponda de igual manera—le dijo su madre, Masaki junto a su maternal sonrisa

La sonrisa de su madre le reconforto y después de un poco de drama de su padre decidió cenar en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente, en sola la entrada del instituto recibió una ola de murmullos en los cuales decían lo idiota que había sido y el ridículo que había hecho. Camino a paso rápido para llegar a su salón pero en el pasillo en el que este se encontraba estaba Senna, al verlo solo le miro murmurarle algo a sus amigas Hallibel y Apache desbordando risas seguidos de los que caminaban por el lugar

Camino lo más rápido entrando a su salón cerrando tras de sí la puerta dejando salir un enorme suspiro hasta percatarse que sus compañeros le miraron como si fuese un loco. Con su rostro sonrojado camino hasta su mesa al lado de sus amigos

Sus amigos no le hicieron comentarios, en particular no le dirigieron palabra y eso era lo mejor, no estaba para hablar con alguien. La maestra entro con una noticia de alumno nuevo, anuncio que ignoro mientras leía un libro de matemáticas

—pasa…

Sin poner atención escucho suspiro de parte de sus compañeros y gruñidos por parte de sus compañeras, ya que esta vez no era el centro de burlas fijo su mirada en el dichoso alumno nuevo haciendo que saltara de su asiento

Frente a él se encontraba la misma chica que había tirado y que le había llamado pervertido. La chica miraba nerviosa a sus nuevos compañeros hasta miro a cierto chico, cambiando sus nervios por molestia y un sonrojo de vergüenza al recordar que le había visto la ropa interior

—Bien, preséntese señorita—dijo la maestra

—Me llamo Rukia Kuchiki y soy nueva en esta ciudad, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes—finalizando con una reverencia, causando más suspiros por parte de los chicos del salón

—silencio!—grito molesta la maestra—ya que todos son unos pervertidos lo sentare al lado del chico más decente de este salón…puede sentarse al lado del joven Kurosaki

Rukia miro todo el salón esperando que el chico se hiciera ver pero, no hubo ningún movimiento solo que el pervertido del otro día se daba golpes en la mesa. Dejándola confusa

—Kurosaki que te pasa?—le dijo la muestra en tono preocupado causando un gesto molesto por parte de todos en el salón, menos un grupo al lado del pervertido de cabello naranja. Definitivamente esa actitud no le gusto en nada

—Lo siento—haciendo gestos de levantarse—soy Ichigo Kurosaki

La morena casi cae de la impresión al ver quien estaría a su lado—maestras, está segura?

La maestra le miro confusa—claro, el joven Kurosaki es el chico mas inofensivo del salón—causando las risas de todos. De nuevo le molesto—silencio!

Sin queja alguna camino hasta su mesa pero…

—inútil suertudo…

—es obvio, es el consentido de los maestros…

—pero igual será rechazo, como lo hizo Senna…

Y más risas

Todos sus comentarios la estaban molestando y quien era esa tal Senna? Acaso se le había declarado. Llego hasta su asiento y sin notarlo estaba mirando fijamente al chico de cabellos naranjas, toda su molestia y vergüenza se habían esfumado

—qué?—le dijo molesto a sentirse observado

—No les hagas caso, son así con las personas silenciosa—le dijo refiriéndose a sus abusones compañeros ya que se miraba muy callado

Ichigo miraba sorprendido la radiante sonrisa y el brillo intenso de sus hermosos ojos. Al escuchar sus pensamientos simplemente puso su atención en su libro de matemáticas

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Días después de que Rukia se había integrado, la chica hacia desastres con los problemas matemáticos del pizarrón causando el desespero de la maestra

—Señorita Kuchiki y joven Kurosaki, esperen un momento—dijo la maestra haciendo ademanes de que se acercaron—seré directa, Kurosaki necesito que le enseñes matemáticas a Kuchiki

—que!?—gritaron ambos

—así es, tus notas en esa disciplina son terribles, tienes que aprobar el examen para pasar el año y el único que creo puede ayudarte, es Kurosaki.

Y fue así, como la morena ahora visitaba su hogar por cursos de invierno. Después de una semana la morena apenas comenzaba a mejorar pero, eso no quería decir que esas mejoras fuesen sorprendentes

—no puedo! Esto es imposible!—grito cansada

—no lo es, se que te has esforzado—refiriéndose a las leves ojeras que se le habían formado en los ojos—confió en que no te pelearas con los números y variables en el examen—mostrando su sonrisa junto a sus frenos dentales

Rukia se quedo pasmada al verlo, siempre en las clases se tornaba serio y con un leve ceño fruncido. Esa sonrisa le había noqueado por pocos segundos, llenándola de motivación

El timbre de salida se dejo escuchar

—Chicos, disfruten sus vacaciones de invierno—se despidió de los alumnos que gritaban de alegría—felicidades señorita Kuchiki su examen fue uno de los mejores

Rukia se sentía tan feliz que busco con la mirada a Ichigo para agradecerle pero, no lo encontró al parecer ya se había retirado. Entonces a como pudo corrió hasta la casa de Ichigo. No podía negar que deseaba agradecerle, era uno de los pocos chicos que no se le tiraba al cuello como perros hambrientos y en lugar de eso le trataba como una señorita

Al llegar al hogar de los Kurosaki, estuvo a punto de tocar el timbre pero una nota le detuvo

"_lo sentimos si una vida se pierde, estamos de visita a pariente lejanos"_

_Att: Isshin Kurosaki_

Le temblaron las rodillas, tan rápido había salido Ichigo del instituto para darle tiempo de empacar? Así que la única manera de agradecerle era hasta el inicio del nuevo periodo, en año nuevo ya que ella también estaría de vacaciones con su familia

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Era un nuevo año, un nuevo periodo y al fin podía agradecerle a Ichigo por todo lo que le había ayudado. Ni un solo día de sus vacaciones dejo de pensar en la forma de agradecerle hasta que decidió regalarle obsequio

Después de despedirse de su padre, se dirigió al auditorio donde se suponía que realizarían la asamblea estudiantil pero al llegar al pasillo se encontró con un grupo de personas que rodeaban a alguien. Al lograr colarse entre el concurrido lugar, abrió los ojos en par al ver a Ichigo con una mirada llena de vergüenza frente a una chica que no conocía

—qué? No planeas decirme que te gusto de nuevo? Si lo intentas esta vez, puede que te acepte—causando risillas por parte de unas chicas que seguro eran sus amigas

—en serio?—le escucho preguntar incrédulo, actitud que le molesto, en verdad le estaba creyendo a esa chica que seguro es la que lo había rechazado vilmente?

—Por supuesto—le dijo Senna a penas aguantando sus ganas de reírsele a la cara

El chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero en eso una menuda figura se coloco en frente—el no acepta—dijo Rukia

Ichigo le miraba desde sus espaldas pero, al parecer estaba molesta…porque? Lo único que si sabía es que no debía estar ahí, seria burla del instituto en el primer día de clases y eso estaba asegurado considerando que se enfrentaba a Senna

—no me digas—ironizo—eres la chica de la que tanto hablan, su novia?—causando de un sonrojo en la morena—que tierna pero ridícula, se sonroja por mencionar la estúpida relación con el nerd

Ichigo apretó los puños, la actitud de Senna le estaba comenzando a enfurecer, si quería ponerle en ridículo que lo hiciera pero, de Rukia no se lo permitiría. Iba a lanzarle las mismas palabrotas que iba a decirle antes de que la morena interfiriera pero de nuevo la chica interfirió

—él no es un nerd!—grito a todo pulmón—él es lindo, amable, inteligente, tiene el cargo que no cualquiera sería capaz de tener e incluso tiene mas músculos que todos ustedes juntos!

Silencio

Las risas de Senna fueron seguidas por todos los presentes—que cursilería! Lo de inteligente no lo discuto, es un nerd pero, musculo…él?—señalando a un sonrojado Ichigo, ya que nunca se espero que una chica se refiriera así de él—no lo has visto, es más delgado que un alfiler

Rukia no sabía que decir respecto a sus músculos, claro que sabía que el chico era un poco delgado pero, no podía solo decirle que tenía razón, no a esa chica. Decidida se giro y camino quedando frente a un sorprendido Ichigo, lo tomo del cuello de la camisa guiñándola con fuerza rompiendo los botones dejando ver una camisa blanca la cual también fue tomada, guiñada y rota por la morena

Se giro mirando a sus compañeros y coloco una de sus manos en el pecho de Ichigo el cual pudo sentir su piel dura y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente con ese sentir

—él es puro acero!

Silencio

La morena miraba extrañada el cómo las chicas miraban perplejas hacia Ichigo, mas especifico, su pecho; mientras los chicos tenían un ceño fruncido y miradas incrédulas. Por el sentido de curiosidad giro hacia Ichigo para quedar frente a él tapándolo de las miradas perplejas

Su pecho se estrujo al verlo, Ichigo en verdad tenía unos bien formados pectorales y se sentía de una extraña manera, dichosa de aun tener su mano sobre su pecho.

Ichigo no se lo podía creer, Rukia le había roto ambas camisa e incluso le había semi-desnudado frente a todos. Estaba sudando de nuevo pero no de vergüenza, la morena estaba frente a él con una mirada deseosa y su pequeña mano con intenciones de seguir acariciándole. Le estaba excitando de una forma abrumadora

Un instinto de sentirlo más se hizo presente, quería bajar y acariciar más pero una mano que le aparto bruscamente arruino el momento

—Ichigo, sabes que todo lo que dije no era en serio—le dijo Senna de manera juguetón mientras posaba sus manos en su pecho con camino a su cuello

—No, no lo sé—apartándose de ella, mientras se acercaba a Rukia. Le tomo estilo nupcial causando un sonrojo en ella—lo siento pero, no puedo ir a la asamblea en estas ropas—y se giro dejando a todos perplejos

Camino por los pasillos vacios ya que todos debían de estar en el auditorio así que, aprovecho para ir a la azotea. Coloco a Rukia en el suelo mientras tomaba su celular y llamaba a Yuzu para que le llevase ropa limpia

—Lo siento—le dijo al ver que guardaba el celular—no sé que me paso, es solo que me molesto que te trataran así

Ichigo se sentó frente a ella mirándole fijamente, ella se preocupaba por él y eso le gustaba, ella lo había tocado y eso le había excitado y ahora ella le miraba su torso desnudo y eso le encantaba, al contrario de Senna que lo había asqueado

—Senna tiene razón, soy un idiota—dijo, llamándola atención de la morena

—claro que no, como puedes darle…—los labios de Ichigo la acallaron, mientras que este le rodeaba su menuda cintura con sus largos y fuertes brazos

Rukia a penas asimilaba los movimientos de Ichigo, la estaba tomando tan fuerte que solo podía a ferrarse a su pecho. Ichigo dejo de besarla al sentir que la estaba ahogando

—soy un idiota porque, le dije que me gustaba a la chica que no era—mientras pegaba su frente con la de Rukia—sino a la que tengo frente a mí, pero tú no me gustas

En ese momento la morena sintió ridícula, entonces le empujo—no te burles de mi!—le grito haciendo intentos de levantarse pero Ichigo la tomo de una de sus muñecas guiñándola hacia él, tirándola sobre su regazo

—Espera, déjame terminar—sonrió al ver la mirada ansiosa y el dulce sonrojo que tenia—tu no me gustas…me encantas y te amo

Rukia le miraba entre ilusionada e incrédula—en serio?

Ichigo rio—claro, me encanta como te esfuerzas, lo decidida que eres, lo tierna que te vez con ese sonrojo y me excita que me mires con esos hermosos ojos y sé que es rápido pero…te gustaría ser mi novia?

Un improvisto beso por parte de la morena fue como un sí para él

Al día siguiente…

Todos miraban a la pareja que caminaba por el pasillo, mas aun chico que no llevaba sus lentes, en lugar de eso unos lentes de contacto con el mismo color de ojos cafés y mostrando una sonrisa con una perfecta dentadura, ganándose las mirada de las chicas principalmente una quien se miraba molesta, y las miradas de los chicos quienes se lamentaban por no tener oportunidad con Kuchiki

—Parece que llamas mucho la atención—le dijo su novia al llegar a la azotea y sentarse en el regazo de su novio para comer su almuerzo—pero, no crees que fue un poco exagerado lo de los frenos dentales? No se dañaran tus dientes?

—no, de hecho ya llevaba dos meses en los que me los debía quitar además, solo trato de impresionar a mi novia—le dijo mientras besaba su suave cuello

—No es necesario, sabes que te amo con o sin impresiones—le dijo tratando de no gemir por los besos de su novio—todas las chicas parecían desilusionadas

—No me digas—ironizo girándola para besarle los labios

En ese momento recordó que aun cargaba el obsequio para el—se me olvidaba!—se separo de él, buscando en su bolso—toma!

Ichigo recibió la pequeña caja. Al abrirla se encontró un collar con un sol. Se coloco el collar y seguido abrazo de nuevo a su novia mientras le hablaba en el oído

—eres el mejor regalo de año nuevo…

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**A todos les deseo un feliz y prospero año nuevo**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
